


written in the stars (but too far away to see)

by sapphicshaw



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Meetings, Hosie, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, sharing a bed trope, slowburn but they're always cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicshaw/pseuds/sapphicshaw
Summary: Josie was totally, one-hundred percent, a-okay with the fact that Hope Mikaelson was her soulmate.What she wasn't fine with, however, was that Hope Mikaelson had no soulmark.orThe one where Josiepines and pines and pinesuntil she can't anymore.





	1. fucking hypocrisy

**Author's Note:**

> any and all mistakes are mine. hope you enjoy :)

_The fucking hypocrisy of this place_.

Josie, all of her life, heard of the most beautiful soulmate meetings in which the words spoken were along the lines of, _I'm sorry to bother you, but you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen_ , or, _God himself must've sculpted you from the heavens_.

When Josie was young, her parents would try to cover her mark before she went out. Caroline would use concealer, dabbing at the mark with precision, and Alaric bought her thick bracelets to cover her wrist where the words sat. When the girl asked why the pretty words had to be hidden, her parents would simply say that her mark had a naughty word written into it.

This constant repetition of covering her mark led to the siphon having extremely low self-esteem when it came to the ink being shown.

Lizzie knew better than to tease her sister about it, but Josie still felt hurt when she'd see the blonde's words that were showcased for the whole world to view. _You're so beautiful_ , they read, just under the girl's collarbone.

 _The fucking hypocrisy of this place_.

At least she _has_ words, Josie would tell herself. Even if they seemed harsh and irresponsible to say, _she has words_. 

She knew there were people who would wake up one day with their mark faded. It would become so light it was almost as if it was invisible. There were also those who never received a soulmark. Some doctors and scientists hypothesized it was because their soulmate died before they were born. Others believe that some people just didn’t have a soulmate. They were destined to be alone.

Josie knew some people chose to be with someone that wasn’t their soulmate. They didn’t let destiny decide for them. 

It still scared her to think that there was someone, in a world of over seven billion people, that had Josie's unknowing words inked in a fine script on their skin. 

She would spend hours thinking about her soulmate. She would wonder what gender they were, what color hair they had, their favorite movie, _why they had to swear the first time they met her._

The only hypocritical thing Josie could complain about in her life was that the school her dad was headmaster of, The Salvatore Boarding School for the young and gifted, _aka the supernatural_ , didn't have Josie or Lizzie enrolled. The two girls would beg their parents to attend, but Caroline and Alaric were in agreement that the two girls should stay away from the supernatural until they learned more about the merge. Josie and Lizzie were homeschooled wherever their mom traveled, in fear of one of them using their powers in front of others. It was decided, after years of crying and pleading, _done mostly by Lizzie_ , that the two girls could attend the school after their sixteenth birthday. Lizzie pointed out that their sixteenth birthday started well into the school year but their parents insisted.

The day before they flew out, Lizzie was ecstatic, talking endlessly of meeting her soulmate. She'd go on and on about how she hoped he'd sweep her off of her feet and treat her like a queen.

Josie was just anxious. She just wanted to keep her head down and get through the next two years of high school unnoticed and unbothered.

///

"My name is Kaleb and I guess I'll be showing you _lovely_ ladies around," a young man told them after they rolled up to the school in a shuttle. 

"Where's our dad?" Lizzie asked, her voice hostile, "He was supposed to pick us up from the airport." The two girls called and texted Alaric multiple times before realizing he wasn't coming. Josie tried reasoning with Lizzie by telling her he something must've come up or the car broke down, but nothing would stop the blonde's rampage. "Well?"

The guy just shrugged halfheartedly before responding, "Mr. Saltzman? Yeah, he's out of town hunting down some monster with Hope."

Josie winced at the girl's name.

Hope Mikaelson was a bit of a trigger for Lizzie. Josie couldn't blame her because they grew up hearing Hope's name used as an excuse for why Alaric couldn't see them or why he couldn't even find time to FaceTime. Lizzie got angry at Hope for 'stealing their father'. Josie would nod along to her sister's ramblings, but in all honesty, Josie couldn't blame the poor girl for Alaric's shortcomings. Hope was just living her life. 

Lizzie didn't have nice things to say after Kaleb answered, so Josie quickly interrupted and asked the vampire to show them to their rooms.

Both sisters' mouths hung open as they made their way into the school. It was both elegant and beautifully unique. Lizzie wasn't even _too_ mad when she learned her and Josie would be sharing a room. Kaleb left the two girls after he gave them a copy of his mixtape and had them add him on Snapchat.

"He's cute," Lizzie gushed as soon as he left the room.

"He's not your soulmate," Josie responded quietly.

"I know that," Lizzie rolled her eyes, "but seriously Jo, when are you going to give up this fantasy that everyone is destined to meet and be with their soulmate?"

Josie began unpacking her suitcase and neatly putting them into the pristine dresser on her side. The brunette shrugged before muttering, "You seem to think you'll meet yours."

The blonde sent her sister a glare and flopped onto her bed. "That's because I _know_ I will. I can feel it in my soul," she sighed dramatically.

Josie just continued putting her clothes away, trying not to think of a world where she didn't know the context in which her soulmark was used.

///

The girls had begun settling into the groove of unpacking when Lizzie received a message from Kaleb.

"What did he say?"

Lizzie smirked as she read the message. "Apparently the oh-so-perfect Hope Mikaelson is having an argument with dad."

Josie's eyebrows knit together in confusion as she asked, "How would Kaleb know?"

"He said they're yelling about it. He said Hope's so pissed about something she's going full-on angry bitch with an agenda," Lizzie said with excitement. "We should go watch."

"You can. I'm feeling pretty tired, so..." Josie trailed off, uninterested in shaming a girl for letting off a little steam.

Lizzie rolled her eyes before quoting _Mean Girls_ , "Boo, you whore," and leaving, phone in hand.

Josie was already tired of unpacking so she decided to leave their room and explore. She wanted to stay away from all the commotion, so she headed in the opposite direction of Lizzie's retreating form. She couldn't really find her way and by the third dead-end, she had given up finding anything but people's personal rooms and closed off doors.

Josie closed her eyes and groaned, slamming her against one of the closed doors. She sunk down to the ground and shook her head. She thought being in an actual school would be a unique opportunity. She didn't think it would involve her sister wanting to torment some poor girl—

"The fucking hypocrisy of this place," a voice growled and Josie lept to her feet, her eyes wide open as she took in the most _beautiful_ girl she'd ever seen.

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my_ -

Josie crazed thoughts were cut short as she noticed that the girl was giving her a questioning stare as if to ask who the hell she was.

"I'm Josie," the girl whispered, waiting for any kind of reaction from the redhead. When nothing passed over the girl's expression that was any different, a feeling of dread pooled in her stomach. 

"Okay? And why are you in front of my room?" she asked, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

"I, um, got lost?"

"Are you new or something?"

"Yeah," Josie muttered, unsure how to feel about her soulmate completely ignoring the fact that they were soulmates.

 _Unless_ —

There had been occurrences where some individuals had a soulmark but the person who was their supposed soulmate had no mark. They were free spirits in a world of predetermined lovers while the individual _with_ a mark was stuck in love with their soulmate.

 _Of course,_ Josie thought _, of course she was destined to have a soulmate but never **be** someone's soulmate._

"I'm Hope. But you probably already knew that with the meltdown I'm sure the whole school is talking about already," she said as if it didn't bother her in the slightest. She took a step closer to Josie and stuck out her hand. 

Josie accepted her hand, shaking it with a firm grip and ignoring the alure of magic coming from the other girl.

Hope raised an eyebrow as she took in Josie. She continued to hold the girl's hand as she dragged her eyes up and down Josie's body. The siphon tried not to blush but the feeling of magic coming from where Hope's hand was touching her's was overwhelmingly powerful, _not to mention the way the redhead was staring at her_.

"You're Alaric's daughter," Hope realized, her eyes widening a bit before she frowned and gave the girl another once-over. "You don't look like any of the pictures in your dad's office. You're," she paused but Josie finished for her.

"I'm grown up? Yeah, that tends to happen," Josie teased, feeling more relaxed as she saw mirth swimming in Hope's eyes and a small smile sneak onto her face.

The tribrid released the girl's hand and Josie immediately missed the warmth of Hope and her magic. "Well, it's nice to know you're a lot more kind than your sister."

"Oh, you met her?" Josie asked, the dread returning in her stomach.

Hope shrugged before responding, "She had a few choice words for me. That's why I came over here cursing. Sorry about that, by the way," she added, tilting her head and giving the girl an apologetic look.

Josie could almost feel the words burning under the layer of concealer and the thick leather bracelet on her wrist. "We all have bad days," Josie muttered with a small shrug.

Hope took a step closer and Josie pressed her palms against the door behind her. Unknownst to Josie, the tribrid could hear the girl's heartbeat pick up as she got closer. "I just need to get into my room," Hope said, a raised eyebrow and a small smirk playing on her face.

"Oh, right, sorry, yeah," Josie blurted, moving out of the way and letting the redhead unlock her door. "It was, um, nice to meet you, Hope," she added before the girl closed the door behind her.

Hope gave Josie a warm smile before responding, "Of course. Nice meeting you, Miss Josie Saltzman."

Josie couldn't help but return the smile.

 _Yeah, Hope was totally going to be the death of her_.

///

After a few weeks of settling into the school, Lizzie was already head witch in charge. She had minions to do her bidding, plenty of male suitors to pass the time as she waited for her soulmate, and a campaign to get rid of Hope Mikaelson.

Josie had done what she set out to do, _keep her head down and get through the next two years of high school unnoticed and unbothered_.

Lizzie had been making it difficult, attempting to pull Josie into her drama with peers, boys, and Hope. 

_Hope_.

The redhead was all Josie could think about. She hadn't told anyone that the girl was her soulmate. When Josie was around Hope, she couldn't think. The siphon tried _so_ hard to stay away from the redhead, but it was like the girl was _everywhere_. 

Josie would leave her room to get a breath of fresh air outside and _boom_ , Hope was there practicing some magic. Josie would go to the gym to let out some aggression and _boom_ , Hope was there training. Josie would go to the library to study for class and _boom_ , Hope was there studying new spells. 

The two hadn't spoken much since their first encounter. Josie would look at the redhead with a speedy heart rate and long stares while Hope would look at the siphon with a soft smile and questioning eyes that caused Josie to feel so many unrecognizable feelings. Josie tried to stay away not just for her own sake, but also because of her sister's explicit direction to treat the tribrid as the plague. 

Lizzie's war on Hope may have been justified in her own head, but Josie couldn't understand the level of hatred that her sister would spew out on the girl.

And then Lizzie watched the movie, _The Parent Trap,_ and the rules went out the window.

"Josie, you're not listening to me. It's a _great_ idea."

"It's cruel and wrong, Lizzie. I'm not supporting you doing this," Josie said with an exasperated tone. "After everything you've done to her, she hasn't retaliated _once_. She doesn't deserve this."

"I don't understand why you keep siding with her. You don't even know her!"

"I'm not siding with anyone, Lizzie. I'm just trying to be nice."

"Whatever," Lizzie waved off her sister, "If you don't want to be a part of this, _fine_. But if you tell dad, it'll only get worse for her. And you," the blonde threated before grabbing a plastic bag and slamming their bedroom door.

Josie watched through the window as her sister and a couple of her minions ran walked into the forest, determined looks on their faces. They came out running, giggling like idiots with the plastic bag full, holding Hope's clothes.

Lizzie had her minions watching and documenting the girl's every move. They learned Hope would go out some nights and blow off overwhelming emotions by turning into her wolf form. Lizzie decided stealing her clothes and embarrassing her was the perfect plan after learning the new information about the girl.

Josie knew Lizzie's hatred for the girl had gone too far. The siphon decided, at that moment, to go against her sister. She grabbed a pair of undergarments, a sweatshirt, and shorts. She hurried out the door and down all the stairs before she finally made it outside. She snuck past where Lizzie and her friends were watching the forest from and made it onto the trail without being seen.

She realized after a while that she hadn't thought her plan through. Or really made a plan. All Josie wanted to do was leave clothes for Hope. Josie didn't want to be seen, confronted, or _anything_ along those lines. She just wanted to make up for her sister's mistake.

It was then she heard a low growl behind her.

Josie whipped around and lost her breath as she saw the wolf.

_It was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen_. 

The siphon didn't have much time to admire it because it began growling and slowly moving forward.

Josie dropped the clothes as her hands shot into the air and she fell onto her knees in a show of submission. "I hope that's you, Hope. Otherwise I'm really screwed," Josie muttered before beginning to ramble, "I brought you clothes because Lizzie stole yours and that just wasn't right. I'm really sorry if I interrupted your, um, _thing_ out here but I thought I should—"

Without warning, the wolf began to transform into a human. Josie couldn't seem to look away at the painful yet magnificent sight.

It happened quickly, but Josie realized the transformation was over and she was quite obviously staring, open-mouthed, at Hope's naked body.

She snapped her eyes shut and turned her head, trying to ignore the way her heart was almost beating out of her chest.

"Josie? You can get up if you'd like. And maybe toss me the clothes?" Hope's voice echoed through the forest, a hint of teasing in her tone.

"Yeah, um, of course. I just have to, um, look? To know where I'm throwing?" 

"Go ahead."

Josie squinted to the point where she could hardly see as she grabbed for the clothes before Hope interrupted, "Josie, you've already seen me naked. It's fine if you actually open your eyes."

Josie felt herself blush as she opened her eyes and found the dropped clothes before standing up and tossing them to a very naked Hope Mikaelson. The girl wasn't covering herself and Josie could see everything—

 _No mark_.

Josie ran her eyes cross the tribrid's body but Hope didn't have any script on her. Not one word. She quickly turned around, looking away as her thoughts finally settled.

Hope hadn't been ignoring Josie as her soulmate. Josie just simply wasn't her soulmate. 

Hope didn't have a soulmate.

Josie would be alone, with no one to have her words written on their skin.

"Hey, Jo? You wanna get out of here?" Hope asked, breaking the siphon from her thoughts.

Josie nodded, not feeling well enough to speak.

Hope led the way onto a different trail out of the forest, on that would take them out of Lizzie's sight. As the two walked, Josie kept sneaking glances at the tribrid.

 _Or at least she thought she was sneaking them_.

After what felt like the millionth look, Hope finally asked, "Is everything okay? You keep looking at me."

Josie felt her cheeks heat up as she glanced down at her feet. "Sorry. Didn't mean to stare."

Hope let the silence sit for a minute before she followed up her question, "Am I the first wolf you've seen turn?"

Josie hesitated for a second before nodding. 

Hope didn't say anything, she just continued walking. It was only when Josie asked her next question that she froze, "You don't have a soulmark, do you?"

Josie held her breath as she waited for an answer. 

Hope ran a hand through her perfectly tangled hair as she gathered her thoughts. "No. I wasn't born with one."

Josie watched Hope's face for any sign of emotion, but the girl held herself together. "I'm sorry."

Hope shrugged as she began walking the trail again, Josie having to jog a few steps to catch up. "It is what it is. How about you? Have you met your soulmate?" Hope changed the subject, a hint of _something_ Josie couldn't quite place in her tone when the girl asked the question.

Josie felt like a rock had been dropped in her stomach as the redhead asked the question. The siphon pulled her sweater tighter around her body as she felt a chill go up to her arms before responding, "I have, yes."

Hope stumbled over what must've been a branch and Josie quickly reached out to catch her. She gripped the girl's arm tightly as the redhead managed to sort herself out and stand up, a light blush on her cheeks. "Sorry about that. Guess I lost my footing for a second."

Josie was in awe that Hope was _blushing_. She didn't know the girl could be embarrassed. Josie had seen her naked and Hope was _fine_ , but stumble over a little twig and the girl was embarrassed? Josie didn't get it. "It's all good."

Josie's hand remained on Hope's bicep as they continued walking and her grip tightened when the girl asked, "If you know who it is, why aren't you with them?" The siphon sighed and Hope quickly tried to retract her question, "If you're not comfortable telling me, that's totally cool. You don't owe me anything."

 _You don't owe me anything_.

 _As if Josie didn't already feel guilty about her mark, that comment made it worse_.

"My soulmate is, um, mine," Josie tried explaining but realized she'd need to say more, "but I'm not theirs. If that makes sense?"

Hope's puzzled expression evened out as she pieced it together, "I don't mean to be insensitive but are you sure you're not theirs? It's just that, I've studied a lot about soulmarks and have read countless stories in which someone thought their soulmate was bound to someone else only to discover that they actually said something in front of their soulmate. Neither realized they were bound to each other until years later when they actually talked about it," Hope grabbed Josie's hand from her bicep and interlaced their fingers in an act of comfort as she continued trying to help the siphon, "Also, some people's words are really common like, 'hey' or 'nice to meet you.'"

 _If only_ , Josie thought before answering, "I'm sure I'm not theirs. There's _no way_ I met them before. And, um, both them and I said something pretty uncommon the first time we spoke to each other, so..." she trailed off, not able to pity herself because of the way Hope was rubbing small circles on her hand.

Hope let the conversation stop for a moment before asking with a look Josie couldn't quite place, "Would you ever be with someone that isn't your soulmate?"

"I guess I'll have to be," she responded without thinking too much about the question. Josie felt Hope's hand give hers a squeeze before they let the silence stay.

It was at that moment the girls' hearts began to settle as they thought two very different things:

Hope thought of the possibility of _having_ someone. Someone she could fall in love with and grow old with. She felt herself wanting something, _someone_ , so badly.

Josie thought of being with someone who wasn't Hopeand just felt like _shit._


	2. "crusty clumpy gray monster"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot??? in my fics???
> 
> as usual, all mistakes are mine

The weeks began passing quicker for both Hope and Josie as the two girls became inseparable. Josie knew why she felt such a pull to the tribrid but was confused as to why Hope wanted to be around her. Josie didn't think of herself as someone who was unique or fun. She was average. 

And Hope Mikaelson was anything but average.

Nevertheless, the two were instantly attached to the hip. If they weren't physically around each other, they'd be texting the other, _even in class_. Hope would send a glare the teacher's way if they gave her a look while she was texting. Josie would simply blush, embarrassed at being caught, before finishing the message and pocketing her phone.

Lizzie couldn't have been more upset at the situation. Her sister and her mortal enemy becoming friends? _That's what nightmares were made of_.

The tone Josie took with her sister began to shift from calm and meek to confidant and exasperated. The change was noticed and met with hostility. Lizzie couldn't stand that Josie was spending more time with Hope and less time with her.

It started happening more frequently.

Josie began blowing off her sister and hanging out with Hope. The siphon tried to reason with the blonde, promising they'd all be friends if Lizzie would just give Hope a _chance_ , but she refused. 

Thus, when push came to shove between the two sisters, Josie would escape in tears to Hope's bedroom. The tribrid didn't have a roommate so she'd let Josie sleepover.

It started off a bit awkward with Hope insisting Josie sleep on the bed and she could sleep on the futon. Of course, Josie wouldn't let Hope be put out so she'd insist the opposite. Eventually, both too tired to argue, they would sleep together, _platonically_ , on the bed.

It was a particularly rough night for Josie after a screaming match with Lizzie in which both girls said things they instantly regretted. The brunette grabbed a blanket from her room before practically running to Hope's. The girls had become so close that the tribrid encouraged Josie to go to Hope's room, even if she wasn't there, to find peace and quiet. Josie went just to be comforted by the tribrid's comforting and alluring smell. 

Hope walked into her room to find the girl curled up on her bed with a pile of blankets over her. She let out a soft chuckle at the sight before taking off her jacket and crawling under the covers, joining her friend. She politely left a few inches of space between them until she heard the girl's unsteady breathing and soft sniffles.

Hope cautiously asked, "Do you need anything, Jo?"

The girl sniffed and mumbled, "Could you just hold me?"

The tribrid responded by scooting closer so her front was pressed against Josie's back. She wrapped an arm around the girl's stomach and let her hand slide under the siphon's shirt to rub soothing patterns. 

_If Hope noticed Josie heart rate pick up and the hitch of her breath, she didn't comment on it._

"Do you want to talk about it?" the redhead asked, her voice soft as she continued to comfort the girl.

"It's just the same old stuff," Josie responded simply.

"Same old shit with Lizzie, you mean?"Josie flinched at the swearword and Hope noticed quickly, "Shoot, sorry. I know you don't like when people swear."

"It's fine," Josie murmured, grabbing the hand that was drawing patterns on her stomach and interlacing their fingers. 

Hope felt a burst of emotion, that was usually tucked away, come rushing out at Josie's action. Then she felt the leather bracelet the girl was always wearing rub her wrist and the emotion was tucked away again. Hope wasn't stupid. She had a pretty good idea that Josie's soulmark was just under the bracelet. Hope desperately wanted to know what it said and who the words belonged to, but she respected her friend too much to pry.

The two laid in bed for about an hour before Hope started to feel a bit restless. She tried to hide it from Josie, but the girl knew her too well. The brunette could feel her movements as the tribrid tried to get comfortable but continued to fail. "Come on," Josie said, rolling out of bed with a groan and holding her hand out for Hope. "You need to wolf out and burn that energy."

Hope didn't bother trying to assure Josie she was fine. She knew the girl would insist, as she always did, until the tribrid finally gave in and they walked out to the forest. 

Josie didn't want to be suffocating Hope with her presence and Hope didn't want to accidentally hurt her while she was in wolf form, so Josie would stay at the edge of the forest, waiting patiently.

As she watched Hope set out along the trail, the siphon's thoughts began to run wild. 

Josie had been ousted by almost everyone in the school because of her friendship with Hope. The tribrid did just fine before Lizzie was head witch, but after, the blonde managed to turn the girl and anyone she talked to into an outcast. It didn't help that to most of her peers, _save for Josie_ , Hope was short-tempered and rude. She was all business and straight to the point.

The more the siphon thought about it, the more she realized Hope treated her completely different than others. Hope would smile and wave at her from across rooms, she'd hold the door open for her, and probably the biggest sign Hope had a soft spot for Josie? The tribrid let her in her room. Her most sacred space. She'd sleep right next to her in bed. Josie had never seen Hope fall asleep. _It was probably because the girl would stay up and wait until Josie was sleeping to finally close her eyes_.

Josie hated her heart and hated her brain for allowing her to get so close to Hope. It was hurting her soul not to touch her the way she wanted to or kiss her the way she _needed_ to.

She felt as though she was in a constant state of back and forth between wanting to be near Hope and wanting to run as far away as she could from the girl. 

The siphon began spiraling through a torrid of emotions as she began to think of what the future would hold. She thought of when Hope would start dating and how Josie could navigate the pain of seeing her with another. She thought of when Hope would eventually begin to ask more questions about Josie's mark or, _god forbid_ , accidentally see it one day. Josie would feel like a liar and a cheat—

"I needed that," a voice called out, interrupting her thoughts.

Josie turned to the voice, trying to ignore the girl's heaving chest and the way the stray wisps of hair framed her face as she muttered, "Hope? That was quick."

Hope's eyebrows flickered in confusion as she began stretching out. "I'm pretty sure that was one of my longest runs yet. You okay, Jo?"

The siphon nodded before turning away from Hope and the way she was unknowingly causing Josie to flush. "Just lost in thought." 

Hope recognized that Josie didn't seem to want to talk about it, so she left it alone. After she had finished stretching, she gave a head tilt to Josie and an inquisitive look. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"It's almost midnight," Josie shook her head with a small smile gracing her lips.

"So?"

"I'm not particularly hungry but if you are, let's go."

"Okay good because I'm starved," Hope let out in a rush as she held a hand out to help pull Josie up from her current sitting position.

The siphon bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from blushing at the simple action as she grabbed onto the tribrid's hand. Hope gave a soft pull and a warm smile and Josie was standing, _a little too close_. She hastily took a step back and pulled her hand from Hope's. A thanks was murmured and Hope watched Josie with concerned eyes. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Josie nodded and quickly changed the topic, "Are you driving?"

"Always, Jo," Hope chuckled, recalling the last time Josie drove. She wasn't exactly, well, _safe_.

Josie rolled her eyes, hiding a smile as they began walking to Hope's car.

Alaric didn't allow students to leave the campus but considering how often Hope had to go fight a monster, she was given privileges. Those privileges did not extend to Josie, but neither girl cared. Alaric never noticed when they snuck out so they had no worries.

///

Josie watched with a large grin as Hope shoveled the pancakes into her mouth. "Can you even breathe? There's never _not_ food in your mouth," Josie said, shaking her head in amusement.

Hope swallowed before taking a sip of her vanilla shake. "I'm good at multitasking," she said with a smirk as she gave her friend a wink.

"God, your such a flirt," Josie laughed, stirring her shake with a smile.

"You love it," Hope teased, taking a break from her pancakes.

Before Josie could respond, Hope's phone buzzed. "Shoot, sorry. It's your dad; I have to get this."

A feeling of dread settled in her stomach. If Lizzie had seen them sneaking out and somehow convinced their dad to punish Josie so that she couldn't see Hope—

"Yeah, I'll be at the location in ten," Hope muttered into the phone before ending the call. The tribrid turned to Josie's panicked face before quickly reassuring, "He doesn't know you're out. He was just calling about a monster sighting. I can drop you off and then go take care of it. It's a simple one."

Josie felt relieved her dad didn't know but quickly told Hope, "I want to come with you."

"No way," Hope stated, not even bothering to look up from her purse as she grabbed her card to pay.

"I'm serious. I know how to handle myself—"

"I don't doubt that, Jo. The problem is _not only_ would your dad be furious at both of us, but you've never seen me do this. It's not a pretty sight to end a creature's existence."

"I'm not a child. You don't have to protect me. I'm coming with," Josie stated, crossing her arms and glaring at the tribrid.

Hope threw her hands up, exasperated before letting out a sigh, "Fine. But you're staying in the car."

"I can live with that," Josie grumbled as they both got up from the booth and headed to the counter to pay. Josie rolled her eyes as Hope paid before Josie could even open her purse. "You need to let me pay for once."

"My parents left me with more money than I know what to do with. The least I can do is buy your milkshake."

The two thanked the waitress before making their way back to the car. As they began driving to the location, Hope turned to Josie after a minute of listening to her hum. 

"Are you seriously humming that milkshake song?"

Josie blushed and turned to look out the window in embarrassment. "You got it stuck in my head."

"Oh my, Jo. I think you really are a child," Hope continued to make fun of the girl. 

Josie smacked her arm before a smile broke out on her face, "Screw you."

"Ouch, that hurt!" Hope groaned mockingly before both girls began laughing, Hope's eyes lingering on Josie a little longer than usual before she turned back to the road.

The humorous mood was quickly broken as they came upon a messy scene. Hope got out of the car, motioning for Josie to stay in. The siphon shook her head and got out, trailing after Hope. The tribrid spun around, "Josie, Stay in the car."

"I can take care of myself," she defended before adding, "plus, I feel safer with you anyway."

The moon allowed enough light for the four dead bodies to be seen from their distance. Hope grabbed Josie's arm and pulled her back. "Fine but stay behind me. Whatever did this could still be here."

Josie nodded non-committedly as the two cautiously made their way to the first body. Josie's hand shot up to her mouth as she stared at the lifeless human whose skin looked as if it had aged a hundred years and its eyes had sunken into their sockets. Hope didn't even blink as she knelt next to the body and murmured a quick spell. A small burst of light hovered over Hope's palm as she moved it to the body and began a visual examination.

Josie wanted to look away but saw a strange mark on the victim's neck. "Hope, look at the neck. It looks like a puncture wound."

Hope moved the light with her hand before letting it hover over the victim's head. The tribrid hummed, deep in thought. 

"Is it a vampire bite?"

"Appears that way but with the skin being as dried out as it is, I can't know for sure."

"How is this possible?" Josie breathed out, her hands trembling as she looked at the other bodies that littered the ground. "It's like their lifeforce was sucked out of them."

"Jo, look at this," Hope pointed to a small pool of blood just under the victim's neck. It wasn't the dark red that one would expect to see from a deep wound but rather gray looking. It wasn't smooth and liquidy but instead almost clumpy.

Josie frowned in confusion, "If that's blood, there is something seriously not normal about it."

Hope stood and made her way around the bodies and every so often she'd glance at Josie. The tribrid closed her eyes and used her wolf senses to guide her and quickly picked up on an unfamiliar scent. "Josie, come here," she muttered, holding out her hand. The girl made her way over before grabbing her friend's hand.

"What's up?"

"Stand here," Hope guided her to where one of the bodies laid with its arm stretched out and what looked like a hand gripping a pistol.

Josie stood where she was told as Hope used their interlocked hands and moved them up before letting go, Josie's arm pointing in the same direction as the body.

"Good, stay like that please," Hope murmured, giving her a soft smile before following the direction of Josie's outstretched hand. The tribrid walked until a tree got in her way. 

Josie heard a smug, " _Gotcha_ ," before Hope motioned for Josie to join her. 

"What did you find?"

"A bullet." Hope pointed to a small piece of metal stuck in the tree.

But that wasn't even the most fascinating thing.

"The victim must've shot the creature," Josie breathed out as she saw the same strange gray and clumpy blood splattered around and down where the bullet was.

"It's a through and through if the bullet had enough force to bury itself in the tree which means the creature isn't too badly injured. For all we know it could have already healed itself.

Josie frowned and glanced back at the victim with the gun. "Do you think these people were supernatural hunters?"

Hope shook her head, "I doubt it. That victim was the only one armed with a weapon. It's probably just a concealed carry gun."

"So not a monster killer?" Josie asked, trying not to let her worry for Hope bleed through her expression.

"Probably not, Jo. No need to worry." Hope glanced at the other bodies before her gaze settled back on Josie. "I'm calling your dad and he'll get someone to take photos and samples before covering all this up."

"What about their families?" 

Hope held in a sigh, knowing Josie would be hyperfocused on the victims until there were some answers and replied, "We'll figure it out, okay?" 

Josie bit her lip as she looked back down at the body before muttering, "Okay."

The tribrid held out her hand and Josie interlaced their fingers wordlessly. They walked back to the car, Josie staring at her feet and Hope's head on a swivel.

Hope was more worried than she was letting on as she thought of what the monster could be and the damage it could inflict. She gripped Josie hand a bit tighter and ran her thumb gently on the girl's hand, never wanting to let go.

///

When the two returned to the school, Alaric was waiting for Hope in his office and so the tribrid gave Josie a quick and comforting hug before telling the girl she'd meet her in her room when she was done.

After Hope described the scene to the headmaster, he made a quick phone call for arrangements to be made. 

"We'll have the samples and the photos by tomorrow. I know a couple of students who'd do a better job looking into the samples than most professionals so they'll have to know what's going on."

Hope's eyebrows flickered together for a quick second as she asked, "Shouldn't all of the students be aware of what's going on? This is one of the larger attacks in which there were multiple casualties. This monster could target the supernatural, we don't know yet," she said forcefully.

Alaric held up his hands, trying to calm the girl down before responding, "Until we know more, I'm afraid it would only incite concern and unneeded issues. I don't want to keep them in the dark but until we know what this creature is and who it wants to kill, we'll have to."

"And what makes you think the students who will work on the samples won't tell anyone?" Hope asked, a bite to her tone.

"Well, one is my daughter and the other is a young man who knows better than to run his mouth."

Hope shook her head, "No, I don't want to involve Josie in this."

A curious expression came over Alric's face before it was replaced by mirth, "How do you know I'm not talking about Lizzie?"

Hope let out a chuckle and responded, "Lizzie? Interested in helping break down a DNA sequence and test for contaminants? Yeah right."

Alaric shook his head, hiding a smile as he said, "It's late; get to bed. We'll figure it out in the morning."

Hope nodded before making her way to her room. By the time Hope returned, Josie was fast asleep, curled into Hope's pillow. The tribrid smiled softly before joining her in bed as quietly as she could manage. She felt Josie adjust to Hope's presence as she shuffled closer to her.

"Missed you," Josie murmured softly before falling back asleep.

"Missed you too, Jo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos + comments = happy writer who writes (i need validation if u couldn't tell lol)
> 
> if ur looking for some future sneak peeks of chapters, feel free to follow my twitter: sapphicshaw  
> i ship both posie and hosie (pretty much any and every wlw ship) and try to be as unproblematic as possible so yeehaw, give me a follow :)


	3. freaking hallmark movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, all mistakes/errors are mine and i'm sure there are a few. i'm not super knowledgeable about science but i know the basics so my bad if there are science mistakes!
> 
> also, lizzie is the bad guy for a few chapters... no worries, she won't remain terrible.

"You look how I feel."

Josie startled and turned around, a gloved hand on her chest as she took in her friend's appearance. Hope was leaning her hip against one of the lab desks, a smirk on her lips and her head tilted in a teasing manner. "Warn a girl before you use those wolfy skills to sneak up on me."

Hope gave the siphon a warm smile before taking a step closer to lean over the girl's shoulder to view what she was working on. The tribrid's proximity caused a spike in Josie's heart rate as she fiddled with her fingers, waiting for Hope to say something.

The two hadn't seen as much of each other because of Josie's relentless work in the lab. She was no scientist, but she was years ahead of her classmates in most subjects. She had a growing interest in how her magic related to the biology of different species and so she had read every book she could get her hands on that described uncovering DNA and certain manipulations. Josie was proud of her knowledge but didn't want to showcase her interest in the research of biology and magic because of the danger it could impose on her. Being a smart, powerful female put a target on her back for many reasons.

"What are we waiting for?" Hope asked with a raised eyebrow as the machine in front of her whirled with noise.

"It's being heated so the DNA is separated. Later, I'm going to reduce the heat significantly, like by half, so the primers can bind to the plasmid DNA." Josie waved her hand as if the information didn't matter. "It's just a process of heating and cooling for a while. The machine does most of the work. I'm just observing and making sure it doesn't go _kaboom_."

"Why do we even have a DNA tester thingy? This is a school for the supernatural, not the next Bill Nye," Hope joked as she ran a hand through her tangled hair. Josie tried not to stare at the sliver of skin that peeked under Hope's shirt as it was raised. 

"I was wondering the same thing when I joined the science club," Josie said, frowning at Hope's snicker. " _Anyway_ ," Josie sent a mock glare her friend's way before continuing, "the school tests students' genes to see who and where they're descendants from. Because I was recently voted the science club's president, I get to run this sweet machinery," the siphon gazed lovingly at the machine while Hope looked at Josie with an adoring smile.

"How much does that thing cost?" Hope asked, gesturing to the machine haphazardly.

Josie grabbed Hope's arm and stood quickly. "Careful, Hope," Josie breathed out in relief as she forced the girl away from the lab area. "It's old. It takes twice as long as the new ones yet costs more than I'll ever make in my lifetime."

It was when Hope stayed silent over choosing a quirky comeback that Josie realized how close the two were standing. The siphon was still gripping Hope's arm and was trying to ignore the tense muscles she felt. _Then there was also the fact that she was just mere inches away from Hope's lips._

Josie was totally _fine_. No big deal. Nope. _None_. She was not having massive gay panic over the very muscled, very beautiful, shiny-haired, perfect specimen—

She stuttered out an apology before letting go of the girl's arm and taking a step back. As she took the step back, she tripped over a cord and would've fallen if not for Hope's quick reflexes. The redhead grabbed Josie's wrist and snuck a hand around her waist, pulling the girl into her. Josie's eyes fluttered shut as she breathed in their mingling perfumes.

 _Jesus, this is like something out of a freaking Hallmark movie,_ Josie thought as she tried to gather her scrambled mind and gain the courage to step back.

Josie never really dated so she never really had experience with situations in which someone she liked was this close to her. Everything she had learned had been through Lizzie's extensive dating history. The blonde believed she would meet her soulmate, and they would be perfect together, but why waste time waiting? She loved to go out with any hot guy that would pay for dinner. Then she'd come home and tell Josie _everything_.

The brunette learned romance and courtship through her sister's retellings of her evenings. There was always a moment if Lizzie really seemed to like the guy, where her eyes would glaze over a bit and it was like she'd lose track of time.

Josie finally knew that feeling.

She was close enough to hear Hope's heartbeat. She opened her eyes slowly and found Hope staring at her lips. Hope's grip on her waist tightened and Josie's wrist _burned_ from the redhead's hand being placed right over her covered soulmark. The siphon felt as if she was no longer in control of her own body as her eyes flickered from Hope's eyes down to her lips and she began to move angle herself to meet Hope's lips—

"Oh my god."

The two girls sprang apart, Josie's wrist cooling from the absence of Hope's touch as the two distanced themselves and looked as inconspicuous as possible.

"I get that you're in the rebellious stage, Josie, but _her_?" Lizzie just about screeched as her eyes darted back and forth between the two.

"We weren't—"

"No. I don't want to hear it. For someone who'd never even considered someone other than their soulmate, you're pretty quick to throw that belief away as soon as you set eyes on a hot girl with an obviously angsty life."

"That's not fair," Josie replied with trembling hands, not used to standing up to her sister. Usually, she'd just give in and stay silent as the blonde ranted, but little by little, Josie had been defying her role of compliance.

Hope moved closer to Josie and gently placed her hand on the small of the girl's back, steadying and supporting her. She whispered, "Josie, let's just drop it. I'll leave, okay?"

Lizzie used her left hand to draw magic from the school while she held up her right hand and muttered a spell. An orange blaze appeared and hovered over her palm as she held the ball of fire with a look of pure hatred directed at Hope. "No. Josie will leave." The blonde turned to her sister. "We'll talk about your betrayal later," she said before turning back to Hope. "The dog and I need to have a little chat."

Hope's eyes flashed as she clenched her jaw. She wanted to get involved, especially with the way Lizzie was talking in such a demeaning tone to Josie. Hope knew she could easily beat Lizzie in witchcraft, but she also knew there was a decision Josie had to make. And Hope would not take that chance away from her.

Josie hesitated, lingering between the girls before she set her jaw and took a step in support of the tribrid and faced off to Lizzie.

"I taught you how to siphon from the school just like I taught you that spell," Josie said slowly to her sister as a stormy look passed over Lizzie's face. "I don't want to fight you, Lizzie. But I will because it's not okay to treat Hope like this."

Both sisters ignored Hope mutter, "It's not okay to treat Josie like this."

"Either she cast a spell on you and is making you say all these things or you're not the sister I thought you were." The blonde took a step closer causing Josie took a step back. Hope muttered a warning to her friend but the brunette ignored it.

"Hope hasn't done anything to spite you. She didn't take dad away from us. _He_ chose to leave and never visit." Josie noticed how tight Hope was clenching her fists and tried to send the tribrid a reassuring smile that ended up looking like a grimace.

Lizzie's response was a purposeful miss as she threw the flame. The ground inches away from the girls' feet lit up in orange and red. Hope murmured a spell and the fire faded away, scorch marks covering the floor. Josie was beside herself. She didn't want to engage with Lizzie because it would mean destroying what little bond they had left. 

Josie didn't have time to think as Lizzie's hand lit up again and a second ball was formed. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion as Josie reached behind herself and gripped the tribrid's hand to siphon from her. As soon as she began, she felt every millimeter of her skin come _alive_. The brunette hadn't tasted magic so powerful as it grew like a tidal wave inside of her, yearning to be let free. Her nerves felt like they were blazing, her senses became sharper, and her mind thought of only _power_. 

As Lizzie threw the flame, Josie didn't bother thinking of a spell. She closed her eyes, simply basking in the magic that flowed through her veins and imagined throwing the flame in a different direction. 

She opened her eyes when she didn't feel engulfed in flames and was met with two sets of wide eyes. The fire had indeed been redirected. It circled Lizzie's feet, trapping her in a circle orange and red. The blonde began panicking and trying to cast spells but it was a futile attempt as the flames held steady.

"Josie, stop this," Hope yanked her hand away. When the redhead saw Josie's eyes, she recognized the power trip the girl was experiencing. "Jo, I need you to stop. You're hurting her."

Even with the heightened sense, Josie heard Hope's voice as if it were underwater. The siphon was too focused on the euphoria of power running through her body and mind to comprehend what her friend was saying. It wasn't until Hope's hands framed Josie's jaw and her eyes pleaded with Josie to stop. The siphon used what little grip she had on Hope's eyes to pull her back from the brink. She felt the magic pull at her gut, wanting to be used, but she continued to concentrate on Hope's touch and her eyes and the slope of her mouth and—

"Hey. You there?" 

Josie nodded slowly before looking past Hope and seeing the flames die down around her sister. The brunette gently pulled Hope's warm hands from her face and turned to Lizzie. She took in her sister's fearful expression before stating, "Don't threaten Hope again or you'll get burned."

Both sisters ignored Hope mutter, "And don't threaten Josie again."

Lizzie's expression turned neutral and she brushed off her skirt. She tried to gather as much confidence as she could before walking out of the lab, slamming the door behind her.

There was a long silence as Josie stared at the scorch marks and Hope stared at Josie.

"We should probably talk about—"

"Not now. I feel like I'm going to pass out."

The redhead sighed softly before taking a step closer to Josie so Hope could wrap an arm around her waist. "You used a lot of power and probably need to sleep."

"Sleep," she hummed tiredly, "that's the best thing I've heard all day."

///

Later in the evening, after more than a few hours of Josie being asleep and Hope putzing around, she gave up finding something to do and slowly sat on the bed, careful not to startle Josie, before noticing a stray strand of hair and gently brushing it behind the girl's ear. The redhead's eyebrows flickered in confusion as she questioned why Josie's wrist was always covered in a thick leather bracelet. It was sitting awkwardly due to the girl being asleep and unaware of it being pushed down her arm from her position. Hope noticed a tinge discoloration and after inspecting it closer, she noticed at was makeup. 

Why Josie would go through so much effort every day to cover her soulmark was beyond Hope. Hope was aware of Josie saying her soulmate wasn't hers. The redhead went along with what she had said because it made sense at the time. 

It was only until Hope started paying attention to the little details that Josie's words began to fall apart. 

It would be so easy to cast a little spell to see through the bracelet and makeup. So easy, in fact, she could say it at that moment and learn the truth.

But it wasn't even an option. Hope refused to break the trust the two girls had developed. She refused to pry open a secret that Josie obviously didn't want exposed. The siphon had gone against her sister a multitude of times in order to be friends with Hope.

Hope wasn't about to break the connection the two girls had created in such a short time so she glanced away from the hidden words. She hoped a time would come when Josie felt comfortable enough to take off the bracelet and scrub off the makeup and allow herself to be completely open with Hope. But until then, Hope would remain a good friend, patient and understanding.

After a few minutes of Hope's wallowing, Josie's eyes snapped open. The siphon sat up, startling the tribrid. 

"Jesus, Josie. What is it?" she asked, confused at her friend's sudden movement.

"The blood we found on the scene wasn't liquidy enough to be of any use to the monster which means it became clumpy after it _left_ their body. The blood had a reaction to the outward elements," Josie let out in barely one breath.

"So, why is that a problem?"

"It isn't. Not necessarily. It just means I have to run a few more tests," she muttered to herself as she got up from the bed and began to gather her things. 

"Josie, slow down. You've been expending a lot of energy."

"I'll be fine. It's only a few tests. The machine will be doing more work than me," Josie tried to reassure her friend.

"Just—" Hope sighed as she realized Josie wasn't going to listen to her. She walked to the door, blocking it with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "You're siphoning magic from me. You need the energy."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Your magic is," Josie paused, "strong."

Hope pushed down the bubble of pride that began to form with Josie's words. Hope knew her magic was unparalleled to any others. She was a tribrid, after all. There was also the fact that siphoning directly from someone was intense. It's not like taking from an object or place. It was _personal_. Taking magic straight from the source was like a drug. Once you start, it can be hard to stop. Especially when its someone as powerful as Hope. "Just take a little, Jo. You need something or you'll pass out."

Josie nodded slowly. "Just a little."

"Just a little," Hope reassured.

The siphon tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she cautiously approached her friend. "Your hand?" Hope uncrossed her arms and stretched one out, her palm up. Josie's eyes searched Hope's for any sign of hesitation. When she found none, she gently placed her hand on top of Hope's. 

Hope's hands were soft. Somehow she had smooth hands even though she spent a good majority of her day fighting and punching and smacking Alaric while training. 

Josie took a deep breath before beginning to siphon. The usual orange glow was produced as she felt heat and power and _desire_. She felt the same overwhelming tidal wave of magic and emotion. She felt Hope's power in magnitudes as it flowed through her, every part of her tingling and prickling. She wanted _more_ and _more_ but she fought the gripping feeling in her mind and heart and yanked her hand away from Hope's. 

They both breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Are you okay?" Hope asked softly.

"I should be the one asking you that. This is the second time today I've taken from you."

"I can feel the magic leaving me but it feels _good_. It's like you're taking the edge off a bit. Either way. I have more magic than I can use, so feel free to take some of it," Hope was only _kind of_ joking.

"It's addicting," Josie admitted, her eyes meeting the redhead's.

"What do you mean?"

"Any kind of magic can be addicting but I'm constantly siphoning from different things so I'm used to it. There's a pull when I siphon from a magic-rich source. It starts in my gut and tugs. I've never felt a pull as hard as yours." Josie crossed her arms as she continued, "It feels good after I siphon but when I'm actually in the process of siphoning? It feels like if I stop, I'll die. It's like everything is on fire but the burning feels like a cleanse. Your magic feels like it belongs—" Josie shut her mouth.

"Belongs? Because I'm a tribrid? What were you saying, Jo?" Hope saw the panic on Josie's face and was confused.

Josie quickly recovered, "Yes, because you're a tribrid. It must be that. It's just so powerful."

Hope didn't believe that was the end of the conversation, but Josie did. The siphon made up a flimsy excuse of wanting to start the machines up as she left in a hurry, leaving Hope behind.

The redhead was not about to leave Josie on her own after the day they'd both had. She was more worried about the siphon than she was letting on. The admission of how powerful Hope's magic felt when siphoned was not going to be brushed under the rug. Hope knew Josie was fully capable of taking care of herself, but she figured loitering around the lab for a few hours wouldn't do any harm. As she made her way to the lab, she shook her hand in the air a few times.

The tingle that began when Josie's hand touched hers and began to siphon was still present. It felt like an itch. An itch she wasn't sure how to scratch. She had a desire to touch Josie again, to feel their magic intertwining and to feel Josie take Hope's.

Josie was right when she said it was addicting. Hope hadn't been siphoned from before Josie so she didn't have a baseline to compare it to but she was _sure_ the feeling wasn't normal. When Josie had siphoned from her during the fight with Lizzie, her adrenaline was too high for her to truly take in what she was feeling. All she knew was that it felt _good_. 

"Hope?"

The redhead kicked herself for not hearing Josie walking out of the lab. "Just wanted to check on you. You left in a hurry."

Josie fought a blush. "I'm fine, just wanted to get started on the machines."

"So you said," Hope replied.

Josie felt as though Hope's gaze infiltrated her thoughts. She quickly looked away from the tribrid. "My best guess is that the creature's cells mutated and can't survive without human blood."

Hope knew Josie was changing the subject so the redhead wouldn't pry. She went with it, "Some type of vampire?"

"All the evidence suggests so." Josie pulled Hope into the lab as two students walked passed. Hope closed the door behind her as Josie hovered over the incident files. "This is a closeup of the bites on the victims. Two puncture wounds." She flipped through a few pages and grabbed a second photo that showed the splatter of blood from the creature. "The blood has human and vampire elements but its reaction to oxygen caused it to look like this," Josie pointed to the almost clumpy looking blood. "It's gray and sluggish. I have no idea what this could come from and why it lost it reacted so strangely with outward elements." Josie continued talking about different theories but Hope wasn't really absorbing what she was saying.

Okay, so Hope knew it was a _serious_ conversation and she was _totally_ paying attention but _come on_. Josie talking so intelligently about science stuff was _too hot_ for her to get a grip. She nodded along with everything the siphon was saying but she was beginning to feel her wolfy side get worked up.

"Hope, are you listening?"

The redhead nodded enthusiastically, wanting Josie to continue. 

She didn't.

Instead, she rolled her eyes and motioned for Hope to sit in one of the empty lab chairs. "It's going to be a while if I want to test all those theories. You don't have to stay but you better pull up a chair if you do."

Hope sat in the chair and rested her chin in her palm as she watched Josie get to work. She didn't mind spending the rest of her day observing, especially when Josie put her hair in a high ponytail, showing every curve and angle of her face and neck. She also didn't mind when Josie bent over to look into the microscope. Hope didn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos + comments = happy writer who writes (i need validation if u couldn't tell lol)
> 
> if ur looking for some future sneak peeks of chapters, feel free to follow my twitter: sapphicshaw


	4. we had a deal

When the mind has time to wander, it often finds itself contemplating questionable choices. 

Josie's mind found itself mortified at her for attaching to Hope so quickly, _so thoughtlessly_. She didn't bother to consider the consequences. 

She didn't think of how Hope's proximity, while comforting and tingly, also caused overwhelming feelings of confusion and guilt. Her hands would become clammy and her throat would become hot, wanting to admit everything but never being able to.

She felt the need to touch Hope whenever the tribrid was around. A soulmate bond, unrequited or not, was more than just words tattooed in the skin. A soulmate bond was a biological pull to another. Studies had proven over and over again when soulmates were together, they weren't just happier, they were healthier, stronger, and all-around _better_. 

Josie's need to touch Hope was a biological one. It was ingrained in her, part of her DNA. She was bonded to Hope, even if Hope wasn't bonded to her. 

The siphon had been kicking herself for allowing herself to become so close to someone who would _never_ feel the same things as her. 

Someone who would never understand the burden of a soulmark. Someone who would never understand the yearning and the daily gut-wrenching heartbreak of knowing they'll never get to be their soulmate's soulmate.

_The fucking hypocrisy of this place._

Josie traced each letter on her skin, the pad of her thumb pausing at the final letter.

She grew up with such mixed feelings about the words embedded in her skin. There was a constant back and forth in her mind of the ideal soulmate. While Lizzie was comfortable frolicking with other men, Josie believed in the sacred ideal of a soulmate. She knew others would make fun of her for her ancient and outdated beliefs, so she never shared about her soulmate.

(It wasn't socially acceptable to go around asking people about their soulmates, but that wasn't to say there weren't nosy questions or lingering eyes on skin, searching for words. People liked knowing about soulmates, and if the other students in the school knew of Josie's predicament, she'd be the only name on everyone's lips. 

And Hope? Hope would be outed for not having a soulmate. The tribrid hadn't made her unmarked status known to the other students. Hope had told Josie it was because she 'didn't want yet another thing that made her different.'

Josie couldn't really blame her for that.)

Josie dreamed of her soulmate being her first everything. Her first kiss, her first date, her first love, and her first (and _only_ ) forever.

And the most romantic ideal of all?

Josie wanted the stability of a soulmate.

Someone who would love her unconditionally and truly. Someone who would take her side, solid and steady in every battle. Someone who would tell her when she was wrong, kindly but firmly. Someone who would help her see a better side of the world, of life, and of _herself_. 

Josie wanted someone just like Hope.

She wanted Hope.

But Hope would never want her.

At least, not in the way that Josie wanted her. Hope needed a friend more than anything else. Josie refused to ruin the companionship they'd built just because Hope's words were on her skin. 

Josie knew the redhead would always do the right thing, without her own feelings taken into consideration, so Josie couldn't tell her. She knew Hope would feel guilty for not having Josie's words on her, _as if it would ever be her fault_. 

She knew Hope would set aside her own feelings to grant Josie happiness, and Josie couldn't allow that.

Any notion of telling Hope her words was thrown away.

Josie decided the only way to protect Hope, and herself, would be to carry the secret of her words until death.

///

Weeks had passed without any further creature incidents and Josie had grown restless, She'd spent every waking hour pouring over the photos and cursing at specimen samples. She couldn't be pulled away from the lab. Hope had tried, Alaric had given it a go after Hope had a few choice words, and even Lizzie set aside her animosity in an attempt to get Josie to take a break.

"I don't understand your need to sit in this stuffy, nasty nerd room, but enough with the self-destructive isolation, Josie. It's getting sad," Lizzie stated, her arms crossed, looking in disgust at the room. In the blonde's defense, it had gotten quite messy. There were copies of pictures strayed over tables, written notes plastered to the few computers in the room, and open books with marked pages scattered about. 

When the blonde couldn't get a reaction from her sister, she kicked at her chair. "Come on. This place is gross and messy. I'll let you back into my room," she tried, her tone light.

" _Your_ room? Seriously Lizzie, just go. I'm working," Josie said, not bothering to look up from the photos she was squinting at.

The blonde scoffed, trying not to show her hurt, before spinning on her heels and leaving with a mutter to Hope who had been hovering at the door, "I tried."

The tribrid opened her mouth to thank her, but Lizzie was already gone, her hair bouncing with each step.

The redhead sighed, knowing she better give it another shot. She approached Josie slowly, not wanting to startle her. The siphon's hair was pulled into a low pony and it was fairly obvious it hadn't been touched in a while with all the stray hairs that had escaped. Josie's chin rested on her knee which had been pulled up to her chest as she poured over the pictures on the table. 

Hope cleared her throat softly, her hands wringing in front of her as she thought of something new to say. 

Josie beat it to her, "Yes, I ate lunch and no, I won't be sleeping in your room tonight. I think I'm really close to figuring all this out."

Hope held in a sigh as she responded, "It's eight, Jo. In the evening. You need to eat dinner. And then you need to sleep."

The siphon paused, her eyes darting up for a brief moment, but that was all Hope needed.

"If you aren't well-rested then you'll have a difficult time focusing tomorrow." Hope held out her hand as an invitation. "I'll even leave you alone tomorrow if you come with me right now."

Josie was exhausted. Her brain had been awake and neurons had been firing all day. She was sleep and food-deprived, running only on determination and fear of the creature killing again. As much as she wanted to drop her workload and be comforted by her friend, she _couldn't_.

The siphon had been hoping to maintain a healthy distance from the tribrid until she sorted out a way to be around her soulmate without feeling like she wanted to be pushed up against a wall and have the life kissed out of her. 

(She really needed to figure out how to stop having dreams of Hope's lips on her neck and her hands tugging at clothes.

The images were making her flush head to toe in the presence of the tribrid.)

She knew better than to agree, but was too tired to think clearly, so when her pretty best friend looked at her with puppy dog eyes and a hopeful smile, Josie couldn't help but give in.

Josie bit her lip, her eyes finally meeting Hope's. "Alright."

Hope didn't bother hiding her smile as Josie gripped her hand and stood. "Alright," the tribrid murmured, interlocking their fingers and tugging Josie out of the room before the siphon could change her mind. "What are you hungry for?" she asked as she led Josie to the kitchen. The two fell into sync quickly, side by side.

Josie didn't respond, but her defense, Hope's hand was warm and her smile was distracting.

"Jo?"

The siphon pulled her gaze away from her friend's lips and shrugged, "Anything's good."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Josie, it's okay to have an opinion."

The siphon gave Hope a nudge with her shoulder, "Yes, Hope. I know it's okay to have an opinion," she replied mockingly, her tone light with humor. "I just don't have one about dinner."

The tribrid groaned in response. "But food is _amazing_ , Jo. It's next to godliness," she explained as they entered the kitchen.

"Okay then Miss Mikaelson, why don't you pick out something _amazing_ for me?"

Hope agreed with hum, dropping Josie's hand as she walked to the fridge. The siphon tried to ignore the loss of comfort and instead curled her fingers and rested them on the counter as she watched her friend catalog each item of food.

"Oh there's lasagna," Hope said with a level of excitement that Josie thought concerning when only talking about food. "Don't worry, it's vegetarian," she added, shooting Josie a quick smile as she grabbed a few more items out of the fridge. "Okay, so you have a few options," Hope began listing a couple off until Josie interjected.

"Lasagna sounds great, let's just go with that."

Hope put the other containers away before heating up the lasagna. "Do you want any—"

"Hope?" Josie began with an exasperated look, "I'm capable of getting anything else I might need. I appreciate the concern, but it's not needed. I'm fine."

Hope inhaled a retort, knowing it would only cause more tension. She walked a few steps next to Josie and leaned against the counter with a sigh. "You're my friend. Like, my _only_ friend. You didn't even know me yet risked your relationship with your sister to help me out on multiple occasions." Hope turned to Josie, a look of adoration shining in the tribrid's eyes. "I'm not someone who trusts people, but I trust you because you've done nothing but prove again and again that you've got my back."

The siphon stared at her shoes, a twisty, floaty feeling in her stomach as Hope spoke.

"You don't see it right now, but you're going off the deep end," Hope held up a hand, showing she wasn't done as Josie's eyes shot up in defiance at the statement. "You're putting more effort into this creature than into yourself. That's not a healthy balance. And this is coming from the girl who puts finding a monster over _everything_ ," Hope added with a small smile in an attempt to take the tension off Josie. "I know the pressure you're feeling. I feel it every time a monster gets away and kills more people. There's this constant thought in my head that I could've done _more_."

Josie nodded. "I don't want whatever killed those people to come back and kill again. If I can figure out what it is now, there's a higher chance we'll be able to stop it before it kills again," the siphon explained, determined.

"It took me a long time to understand that sometimes things like that are out of our control."

Josie frowned. "Not this. It's actually _completely_ in my control." Her tone turned from defensive to hostile, "I'm the only one who seems to care about stopping this creature from killing. Where have you been? Where has my dad been? Or Dorian? I'm the only one in that lab every day."

Hope knew she was trying to deflect so she ignored Josie's attempt to anger her. Instead, she said what had been knawing at her for several weeks, "And look at what it's done to you. Being so obsessed that you have to be pulled away just to eat is not something to feel proud of."

Josie's expression hardened and she turned away from Hope. 

Hope didn't want to treat Josie with kid gloves, but more importantly, Hope meant what she said. She didn't try to apologize or explain her words further. She respected Josie, so she waited for her friend's response.

It took form in the siphon spinning around and pointing an accusing finger at the tribrid. "You do not get to lecture me about being _obsessive_ or having _questionable_ priorities."

"Josie—"

"No," Josie snapped, "you have been obsessed with catching monsters ever since your parents died. I would think of anyone here, _you_ would understand what I'm feeling. People _died_ , Hope. People who had families and dreams and lives. If getting a little less sleep and skipping a few meals is what it takes to bring justice to those people, then so what?"

Hope opened her mouth to respond but stopped. She frowned, her eyes flickering to Josie's accusatory point and noticed her wrist was bare. There were a couple of words peeking out from the makeup and Hope could just barely see them—

Josie pulled her hand away and hid it behind her back, a dark crimson color forming on her cheeks as her entire demeanor changed. The siphon hadn't had the time to apply makeup to the words and the previous day's coverup was wearing thin. She just prayed Hope couldn't read the words.

"Okay, pause on the monster conversation which we really need to talk through, but what was _that_ about?" Hope motioned to Josie's reaction.

"I don't like people reading my words."

"I know. But I'm not most people. It's not like I would know who the words matched," Hope tried joking, but it fell flat.

"It's personal."

Hope raised her eyebrows."And when have we been anything but personal? You sleep in my bed and wear my sweatshirts. We're," she paused, a look passing over her face too quickly for Josie to decipher it as Hope finished, "best friends."

"They're just words. They don't have to mean anything," Josie replied, her voice soft as she fought the conflicting emotions tugging at her heart.

Hope shook her head, defeated. "Okay, Jo. Whatever you want." She ignored Josie's concerned stare as she grabbed the girl's food out of the microwave. She set it down on the counter before stepping into Josie's space, her eyes not quite meeting the siphon's. "I need to get a fork, unless you're planning on eating it with your fingers," Hope stated, no inflection or humor in her tone.

"No, right, yeah," Josie stuttered, moving aside to allow Hope to open the drawer and pluck a fork out. 

(She totally did _not_ take advantage of the few seconds of being so close to Hope to breathe in her perfume. Nope. Definitely not.)

The tribrid set the fork down and exhaled softly before shaking her head and turning back to Josie. Her entire demeanor had shifted. "I know it might be hard for you, especially considering your soulmate doesn't have your words on them, but to say they don't mean anything?" Hope questioned, crossing her arms and looking away. "I spent a good part of my life trying to accept the fact that there isn't someone who I'll get to share words with. It took a long time, but I've gotten to the point where I've accepted it." Her eyes met Josie's and saw some inkling of understanding shining back. "It's as if having dead parents and being a tribrid isn't enough, I also get stuck without a soulmate," she scoffed.

Josie wrung her hands awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound," she paused, "ungrateful."

Hope shrugged. "You don't. We both got the short end of the stick on the whole soulmates thing," she sighed, looking back at the ground. "I know it's not any easier in your position. You just never talk about it so sometimes I guess I just don't recognize how impactful it is for you."

"You don't talk about it either."

"Yeah, well, that's kind of my thing."

"You mean being the silent brooding type?" The words just slipped out of Josie's mouth without her permission. She was so used to the quips and the fun-loving bickering the two engaged in that she couldn't seem to filter it during a serious conversation.

Hope raised her eyebrows and they stood in silence for a brief moment. As soon as Hope spoke, she wished she hadn't, "I guess the silent brooding type is better than the codependent type." 

_That one hurt._

Josie took a step away from Hope, her face scrunched up in hurt. ( _She had always worn her heart on her sleeve._ )

"I didn't mean that. I'm wound up so tight right now and I've been worried about," Hope swallowed her words, not wanting to sound like she was blaming Josie. "I've just been on edge. And I'm sorry." Hope knew Josie had been joking with her comment, maybe even wanting to lighten the mood, and it didn't warrant Hope's reaction.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too."

"You don't need to be. Geez, Deja Vu much?" Hope tried, cracking a smile as she referenced their previous apology. 

Josie returned the smile halfheartedly. "Thanks for this but, um, I think," Josie muttered quietly, "I'm going to go back to the lab."

Hope shook her head. "We had a deal."

The siphon shrugged. "I have some theories—"

"We had a deal," she tried again, pleading.

"Yeah, well, we never shook on it," Josie replied as she turned on her heels to leave.

"I'll teach you wordless magic." Hope blurted out, (a little too) desperate for Josie to stay.

Josie whipped back around, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Wordless magic. I'll teach it to you. My Aunt Freya taught me a few simple spells that can be done without words. I graduated to some of the more complicated ones." She shrugged as if she wasn't admitting to breaking about half a dozen different school rules.

Josie didn't know what to say. She was able to do worldless magic, but very rarely and usually when her mind was clouded with emotion. She wanted to learn _intentional_ wordless magic.

"So?"

The siphon nodded slowly and grabbed the lasagna from the counter, pouting that it had cooled off significantly but still not willing to heat it back up. "Your room?"

Hope fought back a grin and answered, "Where else, Jo?" she teased.

There was a voice inside Hope's mind telling her to communicate, to voice her thoughts about Josie's time in the lab and the siphon's utter lack of concern for herself. And then there was the other voice, telling Hope to keep her lips sealed and not ruin the mood, not ruin the friendship.

_Not to mention the Lizzie incident._

(They still hadn't really talked about it. Josie's powertrip and magical outburst, that is.

Josie worried she would say something related to her soulmark. How else would she explain the power she felt from Hope? Yes, she thought of using the tribrid excuse, saying the power she felt when siphoning from the redhead was because she was all three supernatural beings.

But that would only get her so far.

Magic is a balance of the pull and the push. Siphons and witches pull from a source and to push it out. And with Hope? Josie only wanted to _pull_ and _pull_ and _pull_. Siphoning from Hope was what she thought the vamps must feel when they drink human blood. Intoxication, power, need and _desire_. How was Josie supposed to explain that siphoning from her best friend made her want to mount the girl and press her lips against every inch of the tribrid's skin?

So rather than out herself, she chose the path of changing the subject whenever Hope began to hint at it.)

The two girls sat on opposite ends of Hope's bed. Hope leaned against her pillow, reading a spellbook as Josie ate the lasagna, her legs tucked under her. Every few minutes, the siphon would mutter, "Oh my god, this is _so_ good," breaking Hope's concentration.

But she couldn't be mad, especially considering the food was probably the first real meal Josie had eaten in a few days. _And if she was being honest, it was pretty hot the way the brunette complimented the meal with moans of enjoyment. Hope took her cooking very seriously._

Hope managed to get through a chapter before Josie was nudging her with her foot and asking, _nay_ , telling, "C'mon, I want to do some wordless magic."

"You aren't done with your dinner," Hope responded, her eyes trained on the book.

Josie rolled her eyes, teasing, and stabbed the remaining lasagna with her fork, popping it in her mouth in a rather dramatic fashion. 

Hope finally looked up, her heart skipping a beat as Josie moaned after she finished. She rested the prongs of the fork against her bottom lip and gave Hope a sultry smile. 

"That was delectable."

The tribrid cleared her throat. "We're not doing it tonight. You've exhausted yourself. We'll do it tomorrow."

"But you said you'd leave me alone in the lab—"

"If you think about it, learning wordless magic is a form of learning how to fight the creature and any other monsters that follow. It's an advantage that they won't see coming."

Josie squinted at Hope as if she were solving a calculus problem. After a moment of contemplation, she accepted. "Fine. But only if you do something for me."

"Name it," Hope agreed easily.

"I haven't decided. You'll just have to wait and see what I come up with." Josie wiggles her eyebrows mischievously.

Hope just shook her head at her friend's antics. "Whatever, it's a deal."

"Shake on it," Josie asked, her tone light as she set the fork in the empty container and held out her hand for the tribrid to shake.

Hope rolled her eyes in faux annoyance before reaching out her hand and clasping Josie's. Heat rose to both their cheeks as they held on a little longer than necessary.

Josie broke the handshake, _which had basically just turned into glorified handholding._ She set the container and fork on Hope's nightstand promising to clean it up before they went to bed. 

"Do you want to read with me before we sleep?" Hope asked.

Josie hummed and scooted over to Hope's side of the bed, leaving enough distance between them so she didn't feel entirely overwhelmed by her soulmate's proximity.

After a few minutes, Josie had actually gotten rather invested in the chapter and, wanting to see better, had inched closer and closer until their thighs and shoulders were touching.

Josie was a tad bit faster than Hope at reading, so as she waited for Hope to finish the page, her mind wandering before it settled on their earlier discussion.

"I completely forgot, you mentioned you've been wound up. Do you need to go wolf out?" Josie asked, beginning to shift in an attempt to get out of bed before Hope tugged her back.

"No, no. I'm good," she murmured, hiding the content smile that came from Josie sighing and cuddling closer into Hope. "I'm all good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos + comments = happy writer :)
> 
> tweet at me ur thoughts: @ sapphicshaw


End file.
